write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Cartman and Kyle vs Mickey and Donald
2 duos that are sometimes friends and other times rivals with members of opposite personalities fight!, Who can win? Introduction Skyblazero: Well anyone knows the friendship is a good thing... Anti-Sky: But also sometimes in the friendship rivalries exists... Jack: And this are rivals of opposite personalities. Hunter: This rivals are Cartman and Kyle, the South Park's rivalry! Rock: And Mickey and Donald, Disney's rivalry! Skyblazero: And now is time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey and Donald was walking into South Park nothing that place is very weird. Then Kyle and Cartman looks Mickey and believe he is the version of himself into South Park so they punches Mickey into the face. Mickey: Hey why both punch me! Donald got angrily and punches Kyle and Cartman in the face. Then both duo put in their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Mickey and Cartman was fighting eachother punching eachother many times until Mickey pushes the Fat Kid in aside who angrily punches Mickey's face and tackles Disney's Famous Mouse into the ground. Donald and Kyle was punching and kicking eachother many times until Donald angrily got punch Kyle into a wall slamming him many times on the ground until Kyle punches Donald's face shocking him a bit as Kyle kicks Donald in the belly. Cartman decide pull out a Baseball Bat trying to hit Mickey who was dodging and Mickey pull out a Mallet and they collide weapons until Mickey smacked Cartman into a wall. Donald was throwing alot of punches at Kyle until Kyle kicked Donald in aside and use his Golf Club smacking Donald in the face and stomach many times until Donald angrily destroy it and started to punch Kyle many times until slam Kyle into the ground. Cartman then pull out his Trycicle trying to runover Mickey who was running out of Cartman's Trycicle as Cartman pull out a Gun and Mickey was scared running out of the bullets as Mickey pull out his own Gun shooting at eachother many times until they hasn't munition. Mickey then pull out his Paintbrush shooting Thinner at Cartman who dodged it as Mickey then transforms into Super Mickey and punched Cartman out of his trycicle sending him into the sky and proceeds to punch Cartman alot of times until he punched Cartman into the ground but returns to normal. Kyle was trying to slash Donald's body in half with a Chainsaw but Donald was scared so he punches Kyle's face and pushed him in the ground. Cartman pull out his Taser and shocks Mickey until Mickey kicks Cartman right in the air and Cartman lands in a wall and Mickey throws his Keyblade towards Cartman's chest. Cartman angrily then proceeds to slam Mickey many times until punches Mickey into the ground and Cartman farted out fire at Mickey who quickly gets up and runout of the fart. Kyle then gets up and decide punches Donald in the stomach and pull out a Gun shooting at Donald who was dodging scared until Donald pull out a Shot-Gun and they shoots eachother until they hasn't munition. Cartman then decide turn into The Coon trying to scratch Mickey many times who was dodging until Cartman use his Hammer but Mickey collides with his Mallet clashing weapons until Mickey smacks Cartman in aside who pull out his Taser shocking Mickey and smashed Mickey in the ground and pull out his Gun but Mickey gets up quickly and dodges the bullets scared. Kyle decide becomes into Human Kite and shoot lasers at Donald who was doging them until Donald tried to punch Kyle many times who was blocking the attacks with his shield. Cartman then decide use his V-Chip and tried to electrocutes Mickey who was dodging the electricity attacks and Cartman becomes into The Grand Wizard as Mickey pull out his Sorcerer's Hat. Cartman first use Curse activating his V-Chip cursing up a storm of electricity that electrocutes Mickey. Mickey shoots fireballs at Cartman who was dodging them and use Magic Missile throwing a Tampon at Mickey who dodges the attack. Cartman then use Burning Cloud blasting Mickey with a mighty fart sending him into a wall and use Flame Strike spraying the first two foes with fire but Mickey collides it with fire and Mickey tried to burn Cartman with fire who dodges it. Kyle becomes into High Jew Elf King using Windstorm as Kyle brings his leaf blower out and blows wind sending Donald into a wall and Kyle use Rain of Arrows shooting arrows at Donald who scared dodged them. Donald decide use his Magic Staff using Donald's Fire burning Kyle a bit and Donald use Fantasia sending Kyle into the ground. Then Donald decide shoot at Kyle a Zettaflare shooting it at him making Kyle dies being burned. Cartman was angrily because Kyle was death and tried to attack Donald just to get kicked by Mickey in aside. Mickey: I got enough of you kid! Mickey decide cutt Cartman's head off with his Keyblade making a puddle of blood appears into the ground. K.O! Mickey and Donald then decide walks freely out of South Park as Stan and Kenny watched the fight and was crying because the corpse of their friends. Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS BATTLE ARE.... MICKEY AND DONALD! Final Point Skyblazero: Well, two kids ends dying by a mouse and a duck Anti-Sky: Mickey and Donald was being more strongers, have more arsenal, are more fasters and durable than Kyle and Cartman and also more smarters Jack: Also Mickey and Donald are more experimented and olders and better fighters than both. Rock: And also has alot of more toonforce than Kyle and Cartman Hunter: It seems Kyle and Cartman got be crushed! Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Mickey and Donald +Strongers +Fasters +Durables +Experimented +Arsenal +Olders +Better fighters +Smarters +Toonforce =Fantasia can match The Grand Wizard Lossers Kyle and Cartman =The Grand Wizard can match Fantasia -Basically everything Next Time